Medical injection devices are known from EP 460 914 B1, from EP 707 860 B1, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,871, from EP 692 271 B1, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,397, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,842, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,455, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,489, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,285, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,311, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,454, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,367, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,322, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,765, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,219, from WO 1991/009639 A2, from EP 862 920 B1, from EP 885 621 B1, from EP 1 525 016 B1, from EP 1 568 321 A1, from EP 1 587 419 B1, from EP 1 592 346 B1, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,816 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,732. An injection syringe comprising a needle sheath is known from DE 600 32 171 T2.